


Late to the Party

by katehicky (chaoticdeadshot)



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdeadshot/pseuds/katehicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctors had said it would be born by November 4th.</p><p>It's been two weeks since that date came and went, and you are willing to do just about anything to bring this kid into the world. Even if that means watching scary play throughs with Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late to the Party

“Hello everyone, and welcome to Outlast 2!” 

Mark smiles and waves at the camera set up on his desk as he does his intro, and you can’t help but smirk a little from where you sit beside him. You've been watching his videos for almost a decade, and you've been watching him actually make the videos for the past four years, but it still makes you want to laugh when he speaks so energetically literally to a wall. Usually there’s no one in his recording booth with him, but he still flaps his arms and shouts and laughs, connecting with millions of people around the world, all through the lens of a camera. It’s pretty incredible, this gift he has, being able to make a personal connection with so many people without having to meet any of them. It doesn’t stop him from looking ridiculous, though.

“Today I’ve got a guest here with me, the lovely Mrs-iplier.” You wave at the camera and give a happy ‘hi!’ before Mark continues. “As most of you guys know, (Y/n) is pregnant and has been pregnant for a while. We’ve been beyond thrilled with how excited and supportive you guys have been of us, and there aren’t words to describe how grateful we are for you guys being here with us throughout all this craziness.”

“Thank you guys again for all of the amazing gifts you’ve sent our way, my surprise baby shower was amazing, and it meant the world to me.” The literal mountains of baby clothes that were sitting in the baby’s room was incredible, and the toys were even better. You were both still in the process of checking over everything, making sure it was all safe for your little tadpole and sorting things out that they couldn’t wear or play with until they were older so that you could put it in storage for the time being. 

“Yes, thank you guys for all the gifts we’ve been getting. I don’t think we’ll have to go to Babies ‘R Us for at least three years! There’ll be a link in the description below if you haven’t seen (Y/n)'s Youtube baby shower. We also just wanted to remind you that we have a fundraiser going on right now that’ll be a donation in the baby’s name once we actually figure out what to name it! The money will be going to St. Jude’s Medical Center, and we’re asking that instead of sending us any more gifts - Which we love! We can never thank you guys enough for them - we’re asking that you’ll donate to our fundraiser for St. Jude’s, so we can make a difference in the lives of other children. There’s a link for that in the description as well.”

You shifted in your seat beside Mark, trying to find a comfortable position that was impossible to achieve now-a-days. Your stomach was huge, and heavy, and no matter how you squirmed around it was always achey. It would probably be fair to say that everything felt achey now: your legs hurt from essentially doing weighted squats every time you tried to get in or out of a chair, your back hurt from how big your boobs had gotten, your insides hurt from being squished out of place by the baby. You probably hadn’t truly been comfortable in about two or so months, and you had finally reached the point where you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why don’t you tell the people why you’ve decided to join us today?” Mark asked, turning to look at you with a goofy grin on his face. He thought this idea was ridiculous, that it wouldn’t work - and to be fair, the doctor had said the chances of this idea working were slim to none - but you had to try, because if something didn’t happen soon, you were going to flip your shit.

“Well, some of you may have realized that by now, I have been pregnant for quite a long time.” You made sure to look into the camera as you spoke instead of Mark, which was a problem you still had sometimes. “And you’d be right; I have been pregnant for a stupidly long time. This little booger was scheduled to arrive on the 4th of November, and that was about two weeks ago. As much as I have enjoyed the experience of going through pregnancy, I really, really want this little dude out of me as soon as possible.” Mark laughed a little at that, trying to hide his grin from you behind his fist, and you playfully punched him in the shoulder in retaliation. “You wouldn’t be laughing if a soccer player was kicking you in the kidneys and pressing on your lungs 24/7. Anyway,” you turn back to the camera with a smile, “our doctor gave some suggestions to help kickstart the water-breaking process, and one of them was to 'scare' the baby out.”

“Yupp! While we’re not quite sure how it works, basically the doctor said that scaring the mother can sometimes help contractions start up, which might be able to induce labor. Maybe. The doctor was very clear in stating that the chances of this actually working weren’t great, so this might not lead to anything.”

“But it also might work, and at this point I’m willing to try anything, so I’m going to watch Mark play Outlast and hopefully the baby will be here within 24 hours.”

“Now you usually don’t watch scary play throughs,” Mark said absently as he configured the settings for a new game.

“Right, because I am a huge scaredy cat and I adamantly hate jump scares. If I do watch a scary play through, I grab a piece of paper and cut a square out of the corner and put it on my laptop screen, so I can watch the reactions without watching the game- stop laughing at me, you jerk! It’s a good idea. So yeah, not a huge horror fan, but I want this baby out, and I will only do a C-section if it were a life or death situation, so I’m really going for anything right now that might get the tiny monster out of me ASAP.”

“So, without any further ado, here’s Outlast 2!”

~

In the end it took about half an hour.

“You’re covering your eyes again!” Mark couldn’t stop giggling, looking back and forth between you and the screen. You only saw this through the cracks of your fingers, of course. “How are you gonna get scared if you’re not even seeing what happens?”

“Mark, I am plenty scared as is! I don’t need to be looking to know that this game is fucking scary, leave me alone.” Your heart beat and breathing had slowly been climbing it’s way up during the first 20 minutes of the game as the scene was set, but now you were both exploring what absolutely was not the abandoned farmhouse it wanted us to think it was, and you knew it was only a matter of time before something popped out and scared the shit out of you. Which was good, that was what you wanted, your mind knew that, but your body wasn’t getting the message.

“C’mon, you’ve got to take a peek. It’s for the baby, right?”

You move your hands away from your eyes to glare at Mark, who has the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. “That is a low blow, Mark.” 

“Yeah, I know.” He leans over to kiss your cheek, and you flick his ear as he moves back. For the next few minutes you watch as Mark moves through the level, peering around corners for a bad guy who never shows up. Your body gets tenser as he moves on, and you can feel the baby kicking and rolling around in your stomach. The thrill of feeling the tadpole moving inside wasn’t gone, not at all, but it happened so often now that it wasn’t anything worth mentioning. You rubbed your stomach, trying to soothe them even as you was freaking out in your seat.

All of a sudden the violins strike a violent crescendo and a horrifying man pops onto the screen, covered in blood and infected wounds, grabbing your character before either of you even know what was happening. Mark and you both scream and flinch back in your seats, and you hear him cursing up a storm next to you, but you're not really paying attention to him. You felt the terror, felt your heart hitch and your stomach clench, and… your pants were wet? Embarrassment flushes your face bright with blush, because at first you think you just pissed yourself from fright. But… it’s not really stopping, and you went to the bathroom right before you had sat down-

You freeze in your seat, arms still clenched to your chest, face blank with shock as you blinked stupidly at the camera. No, was that…? You look down at your crotch, at the slowly growing wet spot, and felt your stomach clench again, and your breath caught in your throat with a gasp.

“It fucking worked,” you say quietly to yourself, but Mark must have heard you because he turned to you with confusion on his face.

“What?”

“Mark, it worked. My water broke.”

His face goes slack with surprise, mouth hanging slightly agape as he stares at you, looks down at your crotch, and then look back at your face. He’s just sitting there looking dumbfounded, so you sit forward to shake his arm a little. “Um, Mark? Anybody home?”

He blinks once, twice, and then he shoots up like a rocket.

“Baby’s coming! (Y/n), the baby’s coming!” He clambers over you in your seat and starts running toward the door, still shouting, “Baby’s coming!”

“Mark, I know it’s coming. Where are you going?”

“Getting the to-go bag, we gotta go to the hospital-whoa!” As soon as he leaves the carpet of the recording room and hits the hard wood floor of the hallway, he slips in his socks and hits the floor hard, making a solid ‘thump!’ as he lands. You cringe as you watch him drop, and hesitantly call after him, “Please don’t break something before we even make it to the hospital, Mark.”

He’s hardly down for two seconds before he flails back up and keeps running through the house. “I’m okay! Gonna get the bag, don’t move, I’ll come back and get you!” 

You sigh, resigned to just sitting where you were until Mark got a hold on himself. “He’ll definitely feel that later,” you mutter to yourself, and then you turn your head back to the desk to see that the red light of the camera is still blinking, still recording. ”Oh…” You should at least finish the video, right? You're sure Matt will have a fun time editing this later.

“Well, I guess this video was a success, then. Um.. yeah.” Nervous-excited giggles come out as everything hits you all at once. “Yeah, the baby is coming. Finally. So Mark and I are gonna head to the hospital now, and the next time you see us there should be a new tiny Markiplier in the family. So thank you guys for watching, and as always, we will see you all in the next video. Buh-bye!”

Another heavy thumps sounds off somewhere in the house, followed by a muffled “I’m okay!” You can’t help but sigh even as you smile wide.

“It’s gonna be a long day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll make it into a tiny series, maybe not. Let me know what you think. Also! I'm on tumblr - 
> 
> capt-buckybarnes


End file.
